Edward's Deep Love
by eclipse1babe
Summary: Please comment.Ok so The Cullens and Bella have been invited to a party. But what will happen to Bella while they are there?Rated M for future themes lemons
1. Chapter 1

**By the way this is my first fan fiction and please leave comments. Also the Cullen's are human.**

Bella is a part of the Cullen's group. She is invited to a party along with the Cullen's but what will happen to Bella??

**Bella's POV**

I was pulling in at the Cullen's drive way. I saw Alice was pacing up and down the porch. Probably waiting for my arrival. "Oh I thought you would never make it" Alice said relieved.

"So I am guessing you have an entire wardrobe waiting for me upstairs?" I said without a doubt.

"You are getting good at this." Alice said while opening the door.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said with a big grin.

"Hey everyone. Hello Emmett." I got a response out of everyone but Carlisle and Esme. How strange.

"Where are your parents?" I asked confused

"They are on a holiday for a month in Europe." Alice said

All of a sudden I wasn't on the floor. I was hanging over someone's back. Let me guess. Edward.

"Put me down Edward!!!!" I yelled at him and Emmett just started laughing.

"Nice to see you too Bella." He said putting me down and hugging me. That was usual and all of them were so used to seeing us like that.

"Rosalie we need your help getting Bella ready for the party."I heard Rosalie get up straight away and start pushing me up the stairs. That was when I realised I was the only one not ready.

It took about ten choices before Alice and Rosalie decided on an outfit. It was a really short black strapless dress with silver heels. Rosalie had curled my hair and brushed it through to give it a more relaxed look. Alice put way too much eyeliner and mascara on for my liking but it really did bring out my eyes apparently. She put silver eye shadow and a clear gloss on my lips and I was ready. As we walked down stairs I could tell Emmett was about to laugh but he disguised it as a cough.

"Wow Bella you look-"

"Shut up!" I cut Edward and Emmett off.

"Hurry up lets go otherwise we will be late." Rosalie complained.

So we got in her red Mercedes and we left for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV Party Time

Once we arrived at the party everyone from our senior year was there dancing, talking and drinking. I just stayed with Alice and we just talked amongst ourselves. To my surprise Edward came to us with 3 drinks in his hands. "Thanks" I said taking the drink from him. I decided to go for a walk around the house.

"Damn Bella is that you?" I turned around to see Dan a guy from my gym class lookin up and down me. "You look really ho- nice" My cheeks flushed pink from the 'compliment' Dan gave too me.

"Umm, thanks" was all that managed to spit out. Jeez real smooth Bella.

"Here have some" It was beer. I took a small swig of it.

"Do you wanna go upstairs with me to a quieter place?" He asked me with a smile. I probably should have said no but I didn't.

"Sure I guess" We made our way up the stairs and into a bedroom. He sat down on the bed and patted a spot next to him obviously for me to sit. Hesitantly I went.

"So do you like the party?" He asked me quickly

But before I could answer he was on top of me kissing me. I tried to push him off of me but I was too weak. Suddenly I fell unconscious.

Edward's POV

"Alice have you seen Bella?" I asked trying not to sound worried

"No I thought she was with you" she blurted at me

"Let me go find Em and Jazz" I left hoping she had just gone outside for some fresh air.

"Jazz, Em have you seen Bella anywhere?" I asked quietly

"Nah" They said in unison and thats when I began to get nervous. The party was still in full action so that would make it extra harder to find Bella.

I started searching the bottom floor and found nothing. Thats when we all started getting worried. It had been nearly an hour since any of us had seen her. We split up and went on a search for Bella.

It was Rosalie and Alice together and Jasper, Emmet and I together. The girls went outside and we searched the bottom floor again. We decided to all go upstairs and look in the rooms just in case. The first room we walked in on had to people kissing insanely on the bed. The next room had people having sex. When I saw the third room I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell No!!

Edward's POV

When we got to the third room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Some guy had Bella tied naked on the bed with a sock in her mouth and he was fingering her while she cried and tried to scream for help. Once I got a grip on things Emmett and Jasper had already had this guy pinned to the wall with no hope.

"Bella are you ok??!!" Even know I already knew the answer she wasn't ok Alice and Rose were getting her dressed when Alice motioned for me to go and see what Em and Jazz were doing.

"What did you do to her?!" Emmett was speaking through his teeth with so much anger.

"We were having some fun before you showed up" He was laughing as if taking this as a joke.

I couldn't take it anymore and with a big WACK I punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and his nose was covered in blood. Once Bella looked half decent we left the party and went straight home. In the back seat she was curled next to me crying helplessly. Alice tried comforting her but she wouldn't take it.

"Bella its ok I'm here now and your safe" I tried to sound convincing but I was just as upset as she was.

Once we got inside Alice and Rosalie gave her a bath and put her into pyjamas. Bella was sleeping over for the weekend so hopefully she would be ok by Monday. We sat in the living room. Rose and Em were on the sofa Alice and Jasper were on the love seat which left me and Bella on the four seater. She just sat in my lap lifeless.

"Bella honey did he hurt you?" Alice asked trying to get some answers out of her.

She just mouthed the word no still staring at the floor.

"How did he get you on the bed tied up?" Rose asked with no emotion

"Before we went upstairs he asked me if I wanted some of his beer. So I took a small sip and gave it back. It tasted ok. It wasn't until we were upstairs that he started kissing me." She had to stop to catch her breath because she was crying.

"And I tried to push him away but I was weak and then I blanked out." I couldn't stand Bella like this. She was just so emotionally wrecked.

Alice and Rose thought it was a good idea if we all went to bed and get some sleep and we would talk about it tomorrow. So we did. Bella slept in Alice's room.

It was about midnight when I heard a light tap on my door. I got up and it was Bella.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded. And let her in. She sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you its just that I cant sleep and I thought if you could be next to me I could try and relax." She looked exhausted.

"Anything for you Bella." I said and she looked into my eyes and all of a sudden she threw herself at me and started kissing me. I kissed her back with passion and surprise. Then she backed off.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe I just did that I'm so sorry." She looked down embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry." I said lifting her chin up so I could look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. With that we kissed and kissed and kissed and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N Hi everyone srry for the delay on the next chapter. My laptop crashed on me. Anyway please comment. Pretty please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings Are Better

Bella's POV

I woke up with Edward holding me. He was awake just watching me. I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Morning Bella" he said ever so sweetly. I couldn't help but blush

"Good morning Edward" I said to him and we kissed. He rolled me over so I was lying on top of him. We started kissing more passionately before Emmett walked in on us.

"Geez at least put a tie on the door!" He said between laughing. I went straight pink.

"EMMETT GET OUT!!" Edward screaming throwing a pillow at him. All of a sudden Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were at the door looking at us laughing. Swell.

"Looks like some people are having a good morning" Rosalie said walking off laughing. Everyone else just walked off laughing. I was still full on blushing.

"Well at least we don't have to tell them, they saw instead. Which is kinda gross in a way considering its your family" I said getting up and getting dressed. I took off my pyjama top at the same time Edward turned around.

"Oh I'm really sorry Bella I didn't realise you were uh getting dressed" He turned around embarrassed. So I thought I would turn him on and walked over to him and pressed my body against his back and hugged him tightly. He was surprised.

"Bella what are doing" He asked me puzzled.

"Hopefully you.......tonight" I said that in my most seductive voice into his ear. He chuckled.

"Its a date" He said turning around and kissing me down my neck and chest to the top of my breast where he stopped and gave me a smile that should be illegal. We both got dressed and went down stairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, tomato and toast. Jasper was cooking. We sat down at the table and started eating.

Edward sat next to me. When no one was looking he slipped his hand down on my thigh. He kept rubbing up and down. I couldn't help but giggle a bit and everyone but Emmett just ignored me. He gave me a questioning look. I tried to keep myself from laughing but Edward was so close to my centre that it was quite impossible. Then everyone was looking at me then Edward and then back to me again. I finally excused myself upstairs. Shortly after Edward came too.

"What were you thinking? Everyone knows that something was up between us!" I practically was yelling at him now. His face dropped.

"Im sorry I didn't realise you were going to laugh at a kind gesture. Geez like they don't already know we are up to something already." He yelled at me back. Then I ran over to him and kissed him so hard it hurt me. He picked me up not breaking the kiss and put me on the bed. He was leaning on top of me slowly taking each others clothes off.............................


	5. Chapter 5

Something New

Bella's POV

We were kissing so passionately and thoughtfully. He was just in his boxers and I was in my bra and matching panties. Slowly he unhooked my bra and he paused. I was confused. Was he surprised?

"Bella Swan you are the most beautiful creature that walked the earth" He said with that crooked smile at the end. I couldn't help but blush.

He moved from my lips down my neck to where the top of my right breast, when he moved down and started sucking and biting my nipple. It felt so good I groaned. A little too much. Then he slowly moved down to my stomach and he stopped just at the top of my centre. He pulled my panties down as I pulled his boxers down. He was beautiful.

"Edward I-"He cut me off by putting a finger to my mouth.

"Don't worry love, but please tell me if I hurt you." He asked of me ever so sweetly. I nodded and with that he repositioned himself and slowly put himself inside me just a little bit. He kept going in until he stopped. We both knew what was there. My barrier. He looked at me for an answer. Nothing would come out so I just nodded. He got and as painful as it was it was also pleasurable. He kept going in and out. We both groaned .

"Bella im going to cum. If you don't want me to say it now or forever hold your peace." He said so quickly as if to tell me to give him a quick answer.

"Cum inside me Edward Cullen." I said slightly yelling. He did. Then he pulled himself out of me and put two fingers inside me and out again and held them up to my mouth. I opened. His juices were so nice. We sat in each others arms.

"That was amazing" I said to him. "I couldn't have imagined it any other way" I said so happy.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked me worried.

"Im honestly fine" I gave him a reassuring kiss and we got up and had a relaxing shower together.

After we got out and dressed it we decided to have lunch. Again Jasper was cooking. He made hamburgers.

"Bout time you two came out of hibernation. Oh and next time keep the noises to a minimum" Emmett said with his booming laughter.

"EMMETT MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" Edward yelled at him with a big wack across the back of his head. I thought the hit across the head was unnecessary, but he deserved it after all that wasn't the first time he had said something.

After we ate Alice gave us a really good announcement.

"Guess what?! Only one week of school left then we have the summer off!" She said excitedly. Emmett opened his mouth but Edward gave him a look and he shut it again laughing to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Agony

Bella's POV

Esme and Carlisle returned that evening only to announce they were going on a world trip. After that Edward drove me home.

I woke up to find that Charlie had already left. I was eating my breakfast when I heard what I thought was a door closing. "Hello? Anybody there?" No one answered so I just assumed that I was hearing things. I opened the door to find Edward standing right there about to knock.

"Hello beautiful" He said to me with that crooked smile of his.

"Hello" I said and we kissed. His mouth moulding mine. We got in the car and left for school. I had gym first and Edward had math, so we went our separate ways.

Edward's POV

Once we left each other already my heart was aching for more. We were revising for a test we had tomorrow when I realised I left my textbook in my locker. When I opened the door a piece of paper fell out. It read.

Your girlfriend better watch her back, someone else might just see her, lets just say in a different suit. (starting with birth)

Was this for real?!!! I walked back to my class sat down quite abrupt for me and started writing so hard that my pencil lead broke five times.

"What got you in a bad mood?" Alice asked concerned and frightened. I couldn't speak to her without yelling so I just gave her the note. She read it and kept asking me questions, until the bell cut her off and I was out of there to Bella as soon as I could find her.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked her short of breath from running.

"Im fine. Why what's wrong?" she asked me confused.

"Nothing for now sweetheart, so long your fine" With that we walked and the day passed until lunch time. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and myself sat at the table. Everyone was so confused why I was in a crap mood. Obviously except Alice.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is or do I have to get it out of Alice?!" Rosalie screamed at me. A few people looked but I just threw the note to them. They were all gobsmacked.

"Who would write something like this?" Rosalie asked

"Newton" Emmett said looking towards me.

"Do you mind telling ME what's going on?!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella was furious and walked away outside.

"BELLA!!!!!" I screamed and ran after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Truth, Lies and Love

Bella's POV

I was so angry and confused and just grrrrrrr. I cant believe he wouldn't tell me what the big secret is.

"Bella please wait" Edward said yelling for me to stop walking. I did. I turned around and faced him.

"What is the big secret? I thought we were together I thought being in a relationship with a girlfriend means you share things! If you think I am going to judge you, you are wrong. I just want to know" I said pleading with all my heart had.

"Read it" Edward said handing me a crumpled piece of paper. I read the note. I just gasped.

"Dan" I said. I could feel water in my eyes. I tried to fight them back but I couldn't. I ran back inside and straight to the bathroom. I sat against the wall and no longer than 10 seconds later Alice and Rosalie came in.

"Are you ok? Edward is worried sick and your making him more nervous than he already is by running away from him" Alice said to me concerned myself and Edward.

"I know it was Dan who wrote the letter" I said with tears rushing down my cheeks. "He came up to me before I went to gym one time saying he would get me some day. I just ignored him. I didn't think he would be for real" I said trying to calm myself down.

We went to the nurse and asked if Alice and Rosalie could take me home. She let us. Well I didn't go home Alice drove me to her house. I would say mansion. I had calmed down a lot since I left home. We just sat in silence. I think I might have dozed off because when I woke up I found Edward sitting next to me.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked me as soon as he saw my eyes open.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" I asked knowing he would just lie and say he is ok.

"I'm fine" He said. I couldn't help but chuckle because I was right.

"What's so funny?" He asked me confused.

"No, nothing just me thinking" Was all that came out.

"Did Alice or Rose tell you who it was?" I asked

"Yeah, Dan" He said with anger.

"Emmett was about to go and smash his face in but we left it to the principle" he explained. "He is getting a in school suspension and 200 hours of community service" He finished.

"I better be getting home, Charlie will be expecting me" I said as I was getting up.

"Already taken care of. Alice called and said you had fallen asleep on the couch doing an English assignment" Edward said with that crooked smile. We kissed and went up to Edward's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Make up session.

Edward's POV

Once Bella and I were in my bedroom we started kissing. Bella was undoing the buttons on my shirt as I was on hers. Without breaking the kiss I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I undid my jeans and she pulled them down. I was so hard it wasn't funny. Every time Bella would tease me it was torture. As I undid her jeans and pulled them down I noticed she was wearing fancy blue underwear. When I pulled her singlet off she had a matching bra. I couldn't help but stare.

"You can say thank-you to Alice later" she said with a giggle at the end of it. With that we were carried away with the night……………………………….

I woke up and Bella was half on top of me and half not. It was funny so I laughed and she woke up.

"Good morning love" I said to her with a grin

"Good morning hun. Thank-you for last night it was……." She said speechless.

"Amazing" I said to complete the sentence.

I went to kiss her when Emmett walked in on us.

"Love birds breakfast is ready" He said laughing.

"EMMETT get out!!!!" I yelled at him and threw a pillow at him.

When Bella got out of bed she realized she had no clothes. I got dressed and told Alice that Bella needed clothes. She was out of the kitchen in a flash. It took about fifteen minutes before Alice came back out with Bella coming behind. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black waist belt, a black blazer and stilettos. As Bella was walking down the last two stairs she tripped and fell. Emmett was in fits of laughter.

"Bella!" I ran to help her up.

"I'm fine it's all good" she said with blush filling her face. "Alice I can't walk in these and you know it" she said with annoyance.

"Just eat" Alice said and I gave her a mean look.

"I think someone ought to teach her how to walk in anything besides converses" Rosalie said trying not to laugh.

I could tell by that comment that Bella wasn't too happy. Once we left for school I gave Rosalie a dirty look.

At school everyone was looking at Bella. I decided just to tick off all the boys that were drooling over Bella to put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and gave me a smile and a kiss. There were people whistling all round. The day flew by so quick it was mainly because I was too busy staring at Bella's gorgeous face. Thank the lord it was the last day of school.

"Now that we are on break I was wondering if you wanted to join my family and I on a holiday in Europe" I said on the way home from school.

"Wow I would love to, but I can't afford it" She said with a dull face.

"Bella…. You don't need to worry about that I can pay for it" I said to her.

"Are you crazy!? Do you know how expensive it is?" She yelled at me.

"Carlisle and Esme have already agreed to let you come and they also said they were happy to pay for you as well" I said to her trying to calm her down.

"Well…..Like Charlie is going to let me go on a holiday to Europe"

"We can arrange something. It's only for two weeks" I tried to talk sense into her.

"Let's just see what Charlie says" She said. With that I pulled up in her driveway.

**A/N So sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop isn't working. I will give everyone who reviews a sneak peek into my next chapter. Thx**


	9. Chapter 9

Questions

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walked inside hand in hand, Charlie was watching baseball on the couch.

"Hey dad it's me" I said hoping to get the conversation started smoothly

"Hey kiddo, oh uh hi Edward" He got up from the couch to shake Edward's hand.

"Mr. Swan" Edward said returning the handshake. Why did Charlie have to put so much effort into trying to like Edward. He led us into the kitchen.

"Dad can we talk about something?" I said and his expression had changed.

"So what do you need to talk about?" He asked worried. I looked up at Edward and he got that I wanted him to start the conversation.

"Well Mr. Swan, my family and I are going on a holiday to Europe for two weeks and Carlisle and Esme were wondering if Bella could join us" Edward was good at smooth talk. Charlie noticed that he said Carlisle and Esme not him. It was a bit too long of silence for my liking but I just sat there impatient. I was fidgeting around and Edward was restraining my hands.

"I know when I first asked Bella if she would join us that she was worried she couldn't afford it but Carlisle and Esme are happy to pay for Bella as well" Once he said that Charlie's expression changed. Again.

"You mean to say you had already talked about this before?" Charlie was trying to say calmly.

"Dad relax it was only yesterday that Edward had told me" I said butting in.

"Well, I guess you could go Bells but I should talk to your parents first Edward" Charlie said.

"I'll tell you both now no sleeping in the same room. Understood?" He said that all to Edward clearly not impressed.

"Understood dad" I said annoyed. Then Edward and I went upstairs to my room.

"I told you, you would be able to come love" Edward said happy

"Yeah, but we aren't allowed to sleep in the same room" I said trying to sound upset.

"I better be going your dad might think we are up to something" He said to me

Before I let him go I stood in front of him and kissed him. He returned it to my pleasure. We were at it for about five minutes before I felt something vibrating in Edward's pocket.

"I think that's your phone vibrating" I said breaking the kiss.

"Ugh. Leave it to Alice to ruin the moment" He said shrugging and answering the phone.

"Edward where the hell are you?! Esme has cooked dinner especially for our cousins James and Victoria. She is yelling at me for not reminding you. Hurry now!!"

I could hear Alice's voice through the phone.

"Ok relax Alice I am about to leave" Edward said calmly trying not to laugh at Alice's tone.

"Esme said to bring Bella if she is aloud. She can sleep over" Alice was slightly calmer.

"Ask your father if your aloud to stay over for a family dinner and a sleep over with Alice and Rosaile" He told me.

I ran down the stairs two at a time and headed for the loungeroom.

"Hey dad Esme asked me over for dinner to meet some of their family and Alice wants me to have a sleepover. But only if I'm aloud" I think I spoke a little to loud.

"Um, okay. No sleeping-

I cut him off finishing the sentence. "in the same room as Edward, yes dad you've got that drilled in my brain" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good to know kiddo" He smiled at me and turned his attention back to the TV.

I went back up stairs and told Edward that I was allowed to come over while I packed an overnight bag. I was wondering to myself how I would make two weeks' worth of clothes when I go to Europe with the amount I had.

"Let's go" Edward said to me leading the way.

"Goodbye Mr. Swan" Edward said nicely

"Say hello to your parents for me. See you Bells" Charlie said rather polite for once.

"Bye dad, see you sometime tomorrow" With that we were on our way to Edward's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Guests

Bella's POV

Once we arrived at Edward's house I noticed it was decorated very nicely. Alice. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from outside on the porch. _Knock knock knock._

"Ah Edward Bella come in come in" It was Esme she gave me a hug and led us into the living area.

"Victoria and James this is Bella. You know Edward's girlfriend" She introduced me and they both stood up to greet Edward and I.

"Bella very nice to meet you. Hello Edward" That was Victoria. She had beautiful red wavy hair. I noticed James was looking at my chest and Edward saw him do it and greeted James.

"And um this is Bella, _my_ _girlfriend_" I noticed he emphasized my girlfriend.

"Dinner is served!" Esme called out. We all went into the dining area. We were having pasta for entrée and a roast for mains. Carlisle sat at the end and on the other Esme. Alice and Jasper were to Carlisle's left was Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. To Carlisle's right was Edward, me, James and Victoria. I wasn't really happy to be sitting next to James considering I was wearing a short dress and the looks he has been giving me were sorta creepy.

We started eating and chatting along.

"So Bella, have you got a job?" Victoria asked

"Um no but I have applied to a few places here in Forks and Port Angeles. I'm just waiting for a reply" I think I said it too fast. I could see James looking down at my body. I just shifted a bit more towards Edward which wasn't much. Once we had eaten our entrée's and mains, Esme brought out dessert. There was pavalova, chocolate cake, tiramisu and custard tarts with strawberries.

Once again there was small talk and eating. I was half way eating my desserts when I felt something on my right thigh. I looked down to see James's hand rubbing up and down. I shifted and pretended I had to clear my throat. Alice and Rosalie looked at me with question. I just kept eating when I felt his hand movie up into my dress and on the inner part of my thigh. He kept rubbing up and down. I felt very uncomfortable considering Edward was the only person who had ever touched me there. I excused myself to the bathroom. Edward looked at me and I just nodded. (as if to say I'm ok)

As I walked into the bathroom I couldn't help but get watery eyes. I am scared and shaky. I cleaned myself up and then I heard a mobile ringing. "May I be excused" It was James's voice. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor that led to the bathroom I am in. "Alright deals done. Bye" Then I heard him walking toward the bathroom door. I was about to walk out as he walked in.

"Bel-la aren't you looking fine tonight" He said my names in two parts and walked closer to me. He pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Please leave me alone" I whispered. I could feel his hand move up my back. I couldn't help but start crying. Why me? Why now? Why here?

"Don't cry honey I promise it won't hurt a bit" He said in a smooth voice. He took off his shoes and socks and his tie. He tied my hand s behind my back with his tie and shoved a sock in my throat. It was so disgusting I just cried more. He was trying to kiss me but I kept moving my head. He started making a trail down my neck and chest and he stopped when he was at the top of my left breast.

Alice's POV

I was starting to worry how Bella was. I looked at Rosalie and she just nodded. We decided to give her another five minutes. Rose signaled her head to James's absent seat and my eyes widened. I excused myself from the table and walked down the corridor. I could hear sobs and kissing I peered through a space in the bathroom door and saw that Bella was tied up and James slobbering all over her body. She was in a bra and panties her dress on the floor. She saw me and her eyes pleading. I put up five fingers telling her I would be five minutes.

I went straight back to my seat and Edward was staring at me with curiosity. I whispered to Rose that I needed her help and we both left again. Everyone was looking at us and conversation started again. I took Rose to Bella and she was looking worse than before. I told Rose to get Emmett to come over.

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening to Bella. I signaled for Emmett to come over and he did excusing himself. "Look in the opening of the bathroom door but whatever you do don't do anything" I told him sternly. He looked over and nearly had a heart attack. Bella was now sprawled along the floor. Still in her bra and panties thank god. "On my scream Alice and Em come running in from the corridor as if you were returning to the dining table. Got it?" They both nodded.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**A/N Sooooooooooo sorry about the long delay. I promise the next 2 chapters will be up during the week. Again really sorry. If you comment or rate you will get a scoop on things that will go on in the next couple chpaters. Please comment/rate. Thx**


	11. Chapter 11

Its Always me

Bella's POV

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Why in the hell is Alice screaming when James is feeling me! A new lot of tears were streaming down my face now. He grabbed the sides of my panties when Emmett came running through the door following Alice, Edward and everyone else. Emmett grabbed James and gave him a punch in the nose. I think he broke his nose.

"That's what you get for messing with my little sister understood." He grabbed him and dumped him outside. Poor Victoria? Esme was getting some ice for James's nose while Edward was wrapping a towel around me.

"Bella are you ok? Did he get to you?" He asked so anxious.

"I'm honestly fine." I tried to say with a smile at the end but it was more of an I'm-trying-to-hold-back-tears face. Alice took me into her bathroom while Rosalie already had the bath running with bubbles. It smelt like roses. They took me out of the towel and turned around so I could get out of my bra and panties and hop into the bath.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me rubbing hand which was hanging on the side of the bath.

"Yeah once I get the horrible smell and saliva off of me." I said laughing at the end.

"Victoria keeps apologizing. As for James his nose is broken. Carlisle has taken him to the hospital, along with Jasper and Victoria." She said calmly. "They have only been married for a year and he is s till on the dirty acts. It's horrible. I don't know what I'd do if Jasper were to do that to me." She said shaking her head.

"Lucky you're sleeping over again. Maybe we can stretch it over the whole weekend." Rosalie suggested. We both looked at her nodding. There was a knock at the door.

"It's just me." Edward said. "Can I come in?" He asked waiting for my response.

"Yeah of course." He opened the door and Alice and Rosalie got the hint and left. Edward looked at me with such a pained look.

"Bella I'm-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm fine Edward. Please don't worry. He didn't do anything." Lucky that Emmett came in at the right time. We kept quiet for a while until he got up and handed me a towel.

"You're going to get all wrinkly." He said and we both laughed. I got up and he wrapped the towel around me and we kissed. It was slow and passionate. It was a few minutes before we stopped.

"Alice unpacked your thing in my room. You should get changed before you get sick." He said opening the door and we went to the other end of the floor into his bedroom. We started kissing again and we ended up on his bed. I started undoing his buttons when he automatically stopped.

"Bella not tonight, too much drama has happened." He said handing me a bra and panties that didn't look like mine and had tags on them. I groaned and he laughed. "Alice will be Alice." He said laughing and helped me up. I got dressed in the frilly blue bra and panties and a pair of shorts and a tank. We walked down stairs and Esme was busy in the kitchen.

"Here have some tea sweetheart." She said hugging me. "It calms you down."

"Thank you all. Especially Emmett for getting him off of me." I walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug.

"Anything for you Bells." He said laughing. "I wish I could of broken more than his nose." He said and Esme scolded him. We all sat down in the lounge room watching Billy Madison. It was hilarious and took everything off everyone's mind. About an hour into the movie Jasper and Carlisle returned from the hospital. Rosalie paused it and everyone's attention was at Carlisle. Jasper had walked over to Alice and sat down together on the L shaped couch.

"His nose is broken pretty badly. You really gave it a lot of force Emmett." He said and we all started laughing. "He will be going home in a couple of days. Victoria sends her apologies to Bella."

"I've rang Charlie and asked him if you could stay the whole weekend and you are aloud Bella." Esme said on a brighter note. That reminded me of the good news about the holiday to Europe.

"Oh that reminds me. I'm allowed to come to Europe with you all!" I said. There were various yay's, and yes's.

"We would love to have you along with us Bella." Carlisle said in a happy tone. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"Can we continue with the movie please?" Mr Impatient or what? As the movie went on I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
